Summer Job
At the seaside of Zootopia was a small but pleasant little bar near the shorelines. It was called the Spiked Punch, and was a very popular spot during summer for all mammals, even though it wasn´t the biggest or fanciest place in the city. The bar was known for its summery and tropical atmosphere, delicious drinks as well as ice cream dishes, and attractive waitresses, who often provided entertainment by hula dancing there too. The Spiked Punch was run by a gregarious and jolly bear who was in good terms with all his employees. During the summer break of the heroes of the ZPD, Judy wanted to earn herself a little extra before their break would end during August. After thinking about it for a while, Judy decided to have a summer job for three weeks at the Spiked Punch, as the summer break was near its end. Her boyfriend Nick was always excited to see her try out new things, and was especially curious about the new place he himself had never been at before. But wherever she went, Nick would always follow behind as her faithful and loving companion that he was. Besides, the fox wanted to spend the last weeks of his summer as close to his beloved bunny as possible. The bar was packed on the inside, but on the outdoors was enough room for him too as Nick went to find a table for himself. With the palm trees and fountains, the place looked much prettier than most eateries in the downtown. He waited on the table, as he saw the beautiful waitresses dressed up as hula girls working in the place. Among them was someone who looked familiar. “Hey there, beautiful. How´s your summer job?” Nick said to Judy, who had put on a coconut bra, grass skirt, flower necklace and a hibiscus on her ear like the rest of the waitresses. She also carried a tray with her. “Nick! Nice to see you pop in here too, honey! Lots of hard work in here, but it´s fun to do and the pay seems reasonable, not to mention Baloo is as great as a boss can get. What I can get for you today?” she asked. “Glad you´re doing fine here, and you do look great in your new getup. As for my order….well, is there anything you´d recommend?” Nick was curious. “How about our house special? A big blueberry sundae with brandy”, Judy smiled, knowing that it would be something her boyfriend would enjoy. “I´ll take that”, Nick nodded. After a while, he got to enjoy the wonderfully delicious dessert while watching the bar´s favorite form of entertainment. Judy got to dance among the hula girls, and she was very good at it. Besides her, a deer and a red panda hula girls were dancing too. Nick felt like all the best summer joys in him were coming out. Enjoying one of his favorite summer treats as well as the beauty of his rabbit girlfriend made him like the place already. He certainly wanted to visit Spiked Punch again after this. He could see that she was liking the place too. Before applying for the job, she had taken a couple of hula lessons and was doing well already in her summer job. Given her hard-working nature, it wasn´t surprising to anybody. The rabbit smiled warmly at Nick from the stage, who just kept on admiring her performance. She was glad he appreciated the effort she put into the summer job even during his first visit at the bar. After a while, it was getting dark around the shore. Nick had finished his ice cream and drink, and was paying his bill to Judy. He gave her a big tip too; even though most customers had already given her some, Nick´s sum was the biggest of them all. “Thanks a lot for this, Nick. I think I just found my favorite customer here”, she smiled at him. Even though she wouldn´t be here for long, with Nick frequenting the bar it would be just as worthwhile to her as their work as partners at ZPD. “You´re welcome. Who else would give you the biggest tips here than your beloved fox, Carrots?” Nick said. “True. Ah, it looks like my shift here is over now. I´ll have to come back here tomorrow morning. But before we go, would you like to check out the balcony here? The sunset looks lovely here, Baloo told me”, Judy asked, smiling coyly at Nick. “Certainly”, Nick blushed a bit. He knew Judy couldn´t resist seeing sunsets together like that with him. Taking him by the paw, Judy led him to the balcony. From there was a lovely view to the sea, with seagulls flying peacefully and waves splashing in the horizon. “Not a care in the world and my darling by my side…..this is my kind of summer paradise”, Nick smiled. “You´re right. Our holiday ends soon, but whenever I´m not working, I´ll always have time to spend with you like this. A summer without you is like plants without watering”, Judy looked him in the eyes beautifully. Her fur shined bright in the radiant sunset. He understood what she meant. Nick had brought so much joy and happiness to her life, and all the great times the two had been having during the whole summer really showed that. Nick wrapped his paw around Judy´s shoulder as she proceeded to hug him. While she embraced him tight, Judy could feel her boyfriend´s heart beating. They could feel the calm summer evening breeze on their fur as they turned their gazes away from the sea and more towards each other. Judy and Nick sat down on a sun chair, as close as each other as possible. As she gazed at him, Nick could see how attractive she looked there at the moment. He especially loved how her grass skirt emphasized her curves. “Not many males in the world have someone as sweet as you by their side”, Nick admitted. “Well, I always thought that whenever I´d find my true mate, he´d have to be the greatest and most true friend I´ve ever had. That is exactly what you are”, Judy said as Nick stroked her ears. She took off her flower necklace and placed it around Nick´s neck, tugging him closer to her with it as she batted her eyelashes flirtatiously. “Spiked Punch…such a wonderful place to spend summer with you. But I know a tastier kind of punch that puts all the other sweet drinks to shame”, she said. “I think I have an idea what it tastes like”, Nick knew what she was thinking. Judy glomped Nick hard and kissed him passionately on his mouth. She was right, it did taste better than anything else in the bar to the fox. “It´s the kind of summer treat that is best served together”, he winked at her. Nick took the hula bunny in his arms and kissed her the same way. Judy almost felt like swooning when he kissed her with all of his might. “Just our first night together in here and I´m loving it already. Can´t wait to visit this joint again, my lovely bunny waitress and hula girl”, he said. “I´ll always be looking forward to it”, Judy nodded. There was no doubt about it anymore: this was certainly her kind of summer job. “I love you, Carrots”, Nick said as he hugged her again. Soon, the two left the balcony as Judy went to change back to her normal attire and pack her belongings before they went home. Not many days of the summer left, but Nick and Judy were going to enjoy all of them together. Category:Oneshots Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Romantic fics Category:Stories where Judy is something other than a cop Category:Summer stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories